In recent years, the miniaturization of electronic devices has made a plurality of small computing devices available. Advances in miniature packaging technology, pen-stroke recognition technology, and low-power electronics have enabled manufacturers to offer many new types of miniature computing devices, including hand-held computers, palmtop computers, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's).
Presently, miniature electronic devices such as hand-held computers are designed to be as small as possible. One detrimental effect of this design goal is that the ergonomics of the computers' use is compromised. In the case of hand-held, or palmtop computers, such devices' small size and weight can allow them to slip around when they are placed on smooth surfaces, such as desktops. This limits the operators' abilities to use such computers with one hand, since the use of the other hand is required to prevent the computer from slipping on the work surface.
A further ergonomic compromise caused by the miniaturization of hand-held computers relates to the miniaturization of their input devices. Tiny keyboards and small pen-stroke-recognition areas require the operators to position their fingers or styli very accurately relative to the bodies of such computers. This fine positioning is greatly facilitated if the operators' wrists or palms are allowed to rest on a surface whose position is fixed relative to the body of the computer. The small size of hand-held computers does not allow them to incorporate such a wrist or palm rest.
Another ergonomic compromise in the design of these hand-held computers relates to those types of computer which use pen-stroke, or handwriting recognition input devices. These "pen-based" computers are constrained by limitations in packaging technology to be of substantial thickness. When such pen-based computers are operated on a desktop or other flat support surface, the operator's writing hand must be placed in a position that accommodates the computer's thickness. This hand position is awkward, and causes more operator error and fatigue than would be the case if the operator were to write on a device with negligible thickness.
Heretofore, many devices have been used to help reduce the fatigue and increase the comfort of keyboard operators. For example, the device described in Kirchhoff et al., Wrist Rest Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,369, is a wrist support for use along the front edges of a keyboard input device. Such wrist support devices are disadvantageous to operators of a hand-held computers because the supporting pads are not designed to fit the computer's case, and do not facilitate the positioning of the operators' hands optimally relative to said computers' bodies.
A device described in Lambden, Electrographic Apparatus and Hand Rest for use Therewith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,746 uses a hand supporting plate that is moveable relative to the body of the input device. This arrangement is unsuitable for application to portable computers because their small size requires that the operators' hands remain immobile relative to the computer, rather than moveable.
Sebastiani, Adjustable Stand for Electronic Calculators or the Like, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,762 describes a folding calculator stand. This device does not provide support for the users' hands, and does not attempt to solve the problem of operator fatigue due to poor hand positioning.
A design for a personal digital assistant cradle device is shown Deluliis et al., Cradle for a Personal Digital Assistant, U.S. Pat. No. D373,121. However, this cradle does not have sufficient surface area to hold and support an operator's wrist during use of the personal digital assistant. As a result of this non-ergonomic design, an operator can suffer from wrist strain or fatigue after prolonged use of the personal digital assistant. Furthermore, this cradle design is dimensioned for a personal digital assistant only, and is not intended for use with other types of miniature electronic devices.
It is the object of this invention to provide a non-slip base for a miniature portable or hand-held computer that makes the computer easier to operate when it is used in conjunction with a desk or other support surface.
It is further the object of this invention to provide a hand rest for use with a miniature portable or hand-held computer that aids in anchoring the operator's hand relative to the case of the computer, thereby facilitating more accurate finger positioning relative to the computer's input device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hand rest for use with miniature portable computers utilizing pen-stroke or handwriting recognition input devices that, when the computer is placed upon a desktop or other support surface, raises the operator's hand to a position above the support surface in such a way as to compensate for the thickness of the computer, thereby overcoming any discomfort associated with writing on a raised surface.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.